Trick or Treat
by whovian2000
Summary: The Doctor helps a young girl to face her demons. A little one-shot written for a Halloween Challenge in the Whovian Amino. Not really scary though, just fluffy. Much too fluffy, but I couldn't help myself...


Its face was scarred. Two sharp fangs stuck out of his terrifying gob. Three huge bloodshot eyes glared at the Doctor. Three rather sad eyes.

„Won't they be scared of me?", it asked him hesitantly, „I saw the reactions of humans to me in zoo. The little ones screamed and the older ones where either disgusted at my sight or laughed at me."

The Doctor who was almost twice her size kneeled down to her, „I know, Alisa, you were treated horrible by humans, and yes, sometimes they can be tremendous und cruel, but sometimes they're kind and so full of hope! Some are brilliant and nice and extrodinary, and these are the people I travel with. Just like you...", he looked the litttle girl firmly into her eyes, „I want to show you, how funny and beautiful the human race can be! Trust me, I'm the Doctor. Come, one, Allons-y!".

However, he didn't move, but waited for her approval.

The Doctor freed Alisa from a intergalactic zoo which did not adhere to the regulations. And that was an understatement, the conditions for the hundreds of different species were just horrendous. The numerous cries for help were strong enough to reach the Tardis even light-years away. It took his time to bring all the individuals home, but now that he travelled alone the Doctor he gratefully accepted the distraction. Only Alisa was left. When she was kidnapped from home, her father died trying to save her. Her mother passed away when she was a toddler, so there was no one waiting for her. There were institutions for orphans on her home planet, of course, but the Doctor liked her from the beginning and she wasn't eager to go home, so one trip in the Tardis couldn't hurt, right?

Besides, she was young, so young, she shouldn't develop a fear of humans or something similar, because of a bunch of kidnappers and slave owners.

The Doctor wanted to show her, why he had saved the earth and the human race over and over again.

Alisa herself wasn't sure what to make out of the whole situations. She knew the Doctor just for a couple of days, but he saved her and all the others, so he couldn't want something bad. He was being nice to her, after what felt like an eternity of threats.

So she nodded and took the hand he held out to her, and he dragged her out trough the Tardis door.

They walked a few minutes side by side, until she saw a group of strange dressed children. Some of them even wore a mask. One child had sharp fangs, just like Alisa.

„What's all this?", Alisa asked the Doctor confused, „They never looked like that in the zoo. Why do they look like _me_?".

„Because", the Doctor grined wide, „today is Halloween on Earth. Originally, carved turnips were put on the doorstep to drive out evil spirits, but as the years went by and the humans became less superstitious, the traditions developed to dressed up children wandering from door to door demanding sweets, with the saying ‚Trick or Treat'."

Just when the Doctor had ended with his little lecture the group went past them. The boy with the fangs noticed Alisa and stopped immediately. „Whoa", he exclaimed admiring, „you look scary! That must have taken ages! Guys, wait a sec' and look at this girl! Have you ever seen such a good make-up?".

The other kids stopped and turned around. „Well yeah", a girl under a bedsheet stated plainly, „but just on You Tube. That really is amazing. Do you wanna join us? I bet we get loads of sweets with that little ‚monster'!". She snickered, but was suddenly aware of the Doctor's presence, „if that's okay for you, sir!"

Alisa looked up to him with that big sad eyes again. „Alright", the Doctor said magnanimous, „but you lot bring her back at nine, understood!". He glared at them and they nodded slowly. Oh how he had missed fatherhood, he thought wistfully, hugged Alisa, wished her a lot of fun, and added casually, that they were knew in town, and she haven't had the chance to make many friends yet.

With a last wink the Doctor turned around and walked in the direction of the Tardis, into the night. He would miss her, but he knew he hadn't had much time left. The Oods were calling him.


End file.
